


Tart

by tess1978



Series: Cyn and the Boys [16]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Just my polyship being cute together, Multi, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: Cyn bakes some tarts. Arthur and Danse get into a scuffle.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Militem (ava_militem)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_militem/gifts).



> This is a gift for a beautiful person whose kindness and support has meant a lot to me. I hope you like it. I was given prompts from my list to choose from and I chose all three! Thanks @avaleahworks (go check out her art on tumblr)
> 
> “Hey, I was going to eat that!”  
> “Get over here and make me,”  
> “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh!”

It was Sunday afternoon on Spectacle Island, and Cyn had been baking all morning. Arthur was working at the table as usual, and Cyn, having finished with the tarts, set two down on a plate next to him before pressing a kiss to his temple. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his lap, kissing her on the corner of the mouth. She tasted like sweet fruit.

“Mmm, you’re delicious.”

“Hush, you,” Cyn replied, rapping him on the head gently. “I’m all sticky and I need to have a shower.” 

Arthur released her reluctantly and watched as she sauntered down the hall to the bathroom, her perfect ass swaying alluringly with every step. He smiled to himself. “Later,” he whispered. He picked up one of the tarts and ate it in two bites, before turning back to his work.

A few moments later, the door opened and Danse burst in, loudly, kicking snow off his boots and slamming the door to keep out the snow. It was falling pretty heavily, and Danse was worried that they might have to stay an extra day if this kept up through the night. 

He took a deep breath. The house smelled amazing. It smelled like vanilla and mutfruit and fresh bread, and there was a fire in the fireplace, making it cozy and warm. Staying an extra day probably wouldn’t be a huge tragedy. 

He hung his coat up and set his boots to dry, wiggling his toes to let them warm up, then strolled over to the sink to wash some of the grime off his hands. He turned around and looked at Arthur, who was hunched over his papers like always. Danse rolled his eyes. Arthur rarely relaxed, and when he did, it was only because Cyn or Danse forced him to. 

Danse strolled over to the table and leaned on it for a minute. Arthur looked up at him and scowled. Danse just smirked at him. Arthur huffed and went back to his work, but Danse saw the telltale twitch at the corner of Arthur’s mouth. 

If they were going to be here an extra day anyway, Arthur had plenty of time to finish. And Danse had energy to burn. He had been in the house all day the day before, and his armour was already in tip-top shape and didn’t need any maintenance at all. But what he did need was a tart. He reached over and picked it up off the plate, watching Arthur carefully.

“Hey, I was going to eat that!” Arthur said.

“What...this?” Danse said, waving the tart just out of Arthur’s reach.

“Get your own.”

“No. I want this one,” Danse replied, taking a small bite off the edge of the tart.

“Give it back,” Arthur snapped.

Danse jumped away from the table and went around to the other side. “Get over here and make me,” he laughed.

Arthur let out a growl and stared at Danse for a minute. Danse stared back, trying not to laugh. He took another nibble of the tart. “Mmm.” he said.

Arthur stood up and slammed his hands down on the table for a moment before stepping around it and lunging for Danse. Danse dodged him easily, stepping to the side and then darting around the table so it was between them again. 

Arthur growled again, and Danse could almost feel the sound of it heating up his veins, but he ignored it and dashed away again into the living room when Arthur lunged at him again.

“Give me back my tart,” Arthur said, loudly. “I’m ordering you-”

“You can’t order me around here, you ninny,” Danse said. Arthur made another grab at him and Danse evaded him by running around the back of the sofa. 

Arthur wasn’t as fast as Danse, but he was smart. He stepped up onto the sofa and dodged left, towards the kitchen, forcing Danse to run to the right, towards the bedroom. Arthur anticipated that move, however, and when he vaulted over the back of the couch he caught the back of Danse’s shirt, slowing him down.

Danse twisted, trying to escape, but Arthur reached his foot out and hooked it behind Danse’s, knocking him to the floor. Arthur landed on Danse’s legs and the tart rolled out of his hand, landing a few feet away. He reached for it, but it was too far. Arthur saw it too, and grabbed Danse around the waist, holding him down while he clambered over him, trying to reach the pastry. 

Danse wasn’t about to let Arthur get the prize. He rolled, flipping Arthur onto his back, and then sat on him. He tried to hold Arthur’s hands down and reach for the tart at the same time, but Arthur kept pulling his hands away.

Finally, Danse gave up on the tart and just grabbed Arthur by the wrists, forcing them above his head. He sat astride Arthur and looked down at him. He was mad. His blue eyes were snapping and Danse forgot himself for a moment as he stared at them. He took a breath. 

Arthur’s eyes went dark, his brows lifted, and he whispered, “Danse”

Danse’s eyes fell to Arthur’s mouth, and he bent down, relaxing his grip on the other man’s hands for a moment. 

Arthur smiled a wicked smile for only the briefest moment before he bucked his hips, hard, dislodging Danse and knocking him to the side. He grabbed for the tart and took a bite, leaving half of it, before Danse managed to get up. He didn’t even rise all the way. Instead he bent forward and tackled Arthur right around the middle. 

They both slammed into the floor again and Danse’s leg hit the end table, knocking it to the floor with a crash. Arthur managed to roll them so he was on top, finally, and he sat up triumphantly. 

“If you want it so bad, have it!” he said, then mashed the remaining part of the tart into Danse’s face. Danse spluttered a bit, swallowing what made it into his mouth. Most of it was mashed onto his face, though, so he scooped some of it off and reaching up, smeared it in Arthur’s beard.

Cynthia came out of the hallway, wrapped in a towel, her damp hair starting to curl as it dried. “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh!” she exclaimed when she entered the living room to find Danse and Arthur rolling around on the floor, their faces smeared with mutfruit and crumbs, and her lamp broken on the floor.

“What the hell, guys!” she said.

They froze, looking up at her guiltily.

Arthur looked at Cyn then back down at Danse. Suddenly they both smirked. “How about we just share that tart?” Arthur asked, jerking his thumb at Cyn.

Cyn let out a huff, but Danse nodded enthusiastically. They both stood up, and Cyn turned and darted down the hall to the bedroom, laughing, her towel fluttering to the floor. 

***

Later that night, the three of them sat contentedly by the fire, Cyn’s head in Arthur’s lap and Danse’s head in Cyn’s. Arthur was slowly combing his fingers through her hair as they watched the flames, and Danse was singing softly, something he rarely did. 

The boys had cleaned up the living room and Danse had repaired the lamp, and they had offered to cook supper. Cyn had politely declined, stating it was no trouble at all. After dinner, Cyn had dragged a potted mutfruit bush into the house and they had decorated it with bits of string and bottlecaps. Arthur had winked broadly as he hung Cyn’s red lace underwear on the back of it. Cyn had huffed - but she didn’t remove them. 

They sat by the fire, talking, until Cyn went quiet and Arthur looked down to see she was asleep. He poked Danse, who sat up. “We wore her out,” he whispered.

“Shut up,” said Arthur. “Pick her up, let’s bring her to bed.”

Danse stood up and then picked up Cyn her face tucked into his throat as he carried her to their room. Arthur turned off the lights and then looked out the window, watching the snow fall for a moment, before following them down the hall. He climbed into bed next to Cyn, leaning over to kiss Danse briefly before pulling the blanket up over all of them. He tucked Cyn into his arms and kissed her forehead. His eyes were already drooping as Danse snuggled in on the other side of her, and by the time Danse’s hand found his in the dark, interlocking their fingers, he was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set while Danse is still a Paladin. And it's fluffy as hell because we all need some fluff in our lives. 
> 
> It's been a rough few weeks for everyone. You. Me. Everyone. I mean, I leave for five minutes and you guys burn the place down. Spread the love, people. It's the holidays!
> 
> As always, thanks to Syrenpan for beta reading this.


End file.
